my twilight diaries
by chocoholic96
Summary: the cullens and bella go to mystic falls, what happens when they meet the salvatores! DRAMA! SEQUEL ON PROFILE! :
1. trip to mystic falls

**My Twilight Diaries **

**Chapter 1**

**Please review! This is my new fanfiction. Vampire diaries and twilight! **

**Bella's pov**

I awoke groggily from my sleep. We were on our way to a town called mystic falls, me and my family. I smiled internally at this at this, I didn't want Edward to know I was awake just yet. My head was currently resting on his shoulder. I had been like this for half the journey. Edward thought it was best for him to be at the back with me. So Carlisle was driving.

We had taken two cars, Rosalie was in front in her red convertible with Emmet. Alice and jasper had gone with them. I started to stir, lazily opening my eyes. They readjusted to see the inside of Edwards silver Volvo. Edward moved to put his arm round my shoulders. I looked at him, snuggling under his arm. Placing my arm on his chest.

"Are we there yet?" I asked looking out at the road we were still on a motorway.

"Almost" Carlisle answered smiling at me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Only a few hours, Hun" Edward answered leaning in to kiss me on the cheek.

"And how are you supposed to go out in the day here?" I looked back out the window, the sun was shining. The car windows were so no sun could get through.

"It should be sunset when we get there, but we have these in case" he picked up a pile of material from his side and planted in my lap. I took my hand away from his chest to look through it.

"Hoodies and sunglasses really?" I asked, laying a hoodie out on my lap.

"Yep"

I looked up at him smirking.

"What? They will cover our skin and eyes"

I laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

"So exactly why are we going to mystic falls?" I asked.

Edward laughed.

"Because we hear it has history"

"So does the forks museum!" I said sarcastically.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Vampire history!"

I turned to face him, he smiled.

"Vampire history?"

"Apparently back in 1864 it was full of vampires" he said. "But then they rounded them up and burned them in the church"

I stared at them.

"Are there still vampires?" I asked.

"We don't know" he shrugged.

That helped.

I felt my eyes closing. I rested back into Edward before falling asleep.

I was woken by Alice tapping me on the arm. I opened my eyes to see that I was now lying on a white double bed. Edward must have carried me from the car. I looked round to see Alice sitting cross legged on the end of the bed.

"Where are we?" I asked sitting up.

"Mystic falls" she answered, standing up. "Mrs. Flowers bed and breakfast" she smiled.

"Now your awake we can go for something to eat" she smiled wider. "For you to eat but I really want to explore the town"

I slide of the bed and followed her out.

We explored the town and were now going for something to eat. We chose a bar called mystic bar and grill it seemed nice. We walked in, there were platforms of tables, pool table and of course the bar. Sitting down we started talking before a man walked over to us. He was average build, blonde, blue eyes and a lovely smile.

"Hello, I'm matt can I get your order?" Edward looked at me.

I quickly picked up a menu of the table.

"Erm, I'll have a diet coke and" I looked at the menu for something I liked.

"a cheese burger" I smiled as I handed him the menu. Everyone started ordering random drinks and food to make the appearance.

We carried on talking till matt came back with our food and drinks. The Cullens kept hiding theirs in their napkins. I was halfway through mine when I saw Edward suddenly look at the door. I followed his stare till I found a group of people coming through the door. Three girls and three boys. The girls were all different one curly blonde, one dark curly hair and one straight brown. The boys were different heights but all brown haired.

Matt walked over to them smiling, he went to kiss the blonde who smiled hugely in response. I looked away quickly before they sensed my stare.

"What about them?" I asked peering at them and then at Edward.

"I don't know!" he answered.

"They're just different" he said. This caught the attention of the rest of the table.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked also peering in Edwards's direction, as did everyone else in turn. The group were now sitting down talking.

"I don't know!" he repeated. "The two tall males and the blonde in scent and thought" he explained.

"Are they vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe" Edward said.

Matt came over to us a few minutes later. While we were still talking about them.

"Is everything ok here?" he asked smiling at me.

"Yes, thank you" Edward answered. He was about to leave when Edward spoke.

"Wait do you know who those people are?" he pointed at the group.

"Oh yes there my friends why do you know them?"

"Yes I think I do, what are their names?"

Matt looked at us, lingering at Rosalie who smiled from the attention.

"Oh well" he turned his attention to his friends. "That's bonnie, Elena and my girlfriend Caroline" we looked at them as he spoke.

"Elena's Brother Jeremy and Damon and Stefan Salvatore"

"Oh yes now I remember thanks" Edward lied.

"Well do you want to go speak to them?" matt asked.

"No thanks" Edward answered quickly. "It's getting late and we have to get back to where we are staying" Edward smiled. Matt stared at us. We left then. As we walked out I could fell their gaze on my face.

**Please review! Please tell me what you think! Tell me if you think I should continue with the story! The next chapter will be in Elena's pov.**


	2. vampires?

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 2**

**Please review! This chapter is a bit boring it's the first chapter in Elena's point of view. Hope you like it the next chapter will be in Bella's point of view!**

**Elena pov**

We all walked into the grill. Matt ran to meet us, kissing Caroline who could not stop smiling. She was so happy when they got back together, she just had to eat more regularly. He sat as and took our order. We started talking till I could feel someone staring at us. I looked around and found a group of people. They were beautiful, I looked at all of them until I found a girl she was sitting next to a bronze haired man. She was normal as in she was ordinary looking next to the rest of them.

I looked away quickly.

Again I could feel their gaze.

I nudged Stefan's hand.

He turned to talk to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Those people over there keep staring at me" I said quietly nodding towards them.

He followed my nod till he saw them.

"Do you know them?"

"No" he said looking back to me.

"Are you sure? Are they from the tomb?"

"No I haven't seen them before" he answered.

"What's going on?" Damon asked everyone on the table were interested know.

"Those people are staring at us" everyone looked at the same time.

"Their scent is definitely not human" Damon said.

"Vampires?" I said.

"The girl is human" Damon said.

We all looked over at the girl. Matt was on his way over to them.

We turned away as they started talk to him.

"What are they saying?" I asked Stefan.

"He asked them if everything is ok"

"And they are asking about US!" Damon hissed.

My eyes widened.

"The bronze haired one said he thinks he knows us" he said one of his eyebrows arching up.

"But I thought you said you didn't know them!" I said.

"I don't they must want to know who we are"

"And now matt's telling them who we are" Damon said annoyed.

I looked at them quickly, matt was pointing to us.

They quickly got to their feet and left.

As they left I couldn't stop looking at the girls face, she was human maybe she was like me.

Matt walked over to us.

"Hey" he said as he sat down next to Caroline.

"Hi matt" I said.

"Matt do you know who those people were?"

He looked at me confused.

"No they said they were friends of yours"

"But their not" I said.

Matt looked confused again.

"But they said they are"

"I've got to get back to work" he said getting up from the table.

"What are we going to do!" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, it was your dum boyfriend that told them who we are!" Damon said.

"HEY, he's not dum he thought that that they were our friends" Caroline said.

She gave him the evils before looking away.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Anyway" he said.

"We cant talk to them"

Stefan nodded.

Stefan turned to me.

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

I nodded getting up and picking up my jacket.

I put it on as Jeremy and bonnie stood up.

Stefan wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

He opened the door as we left.

**Please review! I know it was really bad!**


	3. the salvatores

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 3**

**Please review! This chapter is really bad.**

**Bella's pov**

Alice dragged me to the different shops. We had to find dresses.

"We need dresses for the dance their having for the town" she said pulling me into the last shop.

"But why do we need to go!" I moaned.

"Because I want too" she sang back.

She had stopped pulling me and had disappeared into the dress aisle.

I considered running but she would find me and drag me back.

I looked through the dress when i saw her.

It was the blonde from the grill.

She was walking round the shop.

Alice was at my side.

"Let's talk to her" she said.

"What!" I whispered.

Alice walked up to her.

I followed quickly.

"Hi" Alice sang.

The blonde looked up slowly, her eyes widening.

"We were wondering if you were a vampire"

She looked at her confused.

"What?" she asked.

"They don't exist!" she looked down before trying to make her way out of the shop.

Alice ran at vamp speed to catch up, I followed moments later.

Alice stood in front of her blocking her exit.

"Get out of the way!" the girl yelled.

I got behind Alice.

The girl was obviously angry.

I watched as her eyes changed colour turning a more red then brown.

The veins under her eye showing more.

My eyes widened.

I stepped around Alice to see more clearly.

The girl looked down.

"You are a vampire!" I whispered.

The girl looked up.

"Yes"

I looked round at Alice who was smiling.

"So am I" Alice said.

Her eyes widened.

"Me and my family are" Alice said.

"But you don't burn in the sun?"

Alice laughed.

"You don't!"

"Yes I do" the girl said.

"Really? You must be a different kind of vampire"

Alice's smile grew.

"Come with me!" she laughed grabbing mine and Caroline's hands.

She ran us out to the car.

"Where are we going?" Caroline screeched.

"My family would love to know more about your kind"

I climbed into the car.

"Does this mean we're not going shopping!" I cheered.

"For now!" Alice said.

"Where should we meet with my family?"

"Stefan and Damon live at the old boarding house"

"Ok"

Alice quickly pulled out her phone.

"Carlisle meet us up at the old boarding house we have some news about the vampires"

She put her phone away.

"Are you sure its fine for us to meet there?" I asked Caroline.

"I don't know"

We came up a drive to see a beautiful big building.

The Cullens got there moments later.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

Edward hurried to my side wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"They are vampires!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

We walked up to the door.

Carlisle knocked on the door.

"What?" the man asked opening the door.

"Hi we were wondering if we could come in?"

"Caroline!" he yelled.

"What have you said now?"

"Nothing they figured it out"

"Fine come in"

We all walked inside.

"Stefan, Elena!" he yelled.

He motioned for us to sit down.

Two people ran down the stairs.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"Some people wanted to talk to us"

Damon walked over to a table and poured himself a drink.

"Hi" Stefan said.

We all looked at him.

Elena sat down next to him.

"Hello" Carlisle said.

"We are here because my daughter Alice" he motioned to her, she smiled widely at her mention.

"Tells me that you are vampires" he chuckled.

"Who told you that?" Stefan asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Caroline" Damon said.

They turned and stared at her, she was leaning against the doorway.

She smiled nervously.

"She didn't tell us anything!" I whispered.

Elena looked over at me curiously.

"She was angry at me and we guessed" I said louder.

Caroline smiled at me as Damon and Stefan's gazes turned to me.

"So you know were vampires what are you going to do?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing" Carlisle answered confused.

"We wanted to know because we too are vampires" he said.

"Told you!" Damon said.

"But you're different?" Stefan questioned.

"Yes in many ways we are different to you"

Damon sat down he looked interested.

"What is your name?" Damon asked him.

"My name is Carlisle" he answered.

"This is my wife Esme" he said putting his arm around her, she smiled at them.

"And these are my family you know Alice ,jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Edward and Bella" he pointed to each of us.

"You're not a vampire?" Damon asked me.

"No" I said quietly.

"Bella is Edwards mate" Carlisle said.

"Looks like vampire human relationships aren't that rare" Damon said.

I looked at Elena she smiled at me.

"Where are you from?"

"Forks" Edward said.

"Washington"

"And why have you come here?"

"We heard there were vampires" Edward said.

"And there are" Damon said.

"We heard there were vampires back in 1864!" Edward said.

They all looked at each other.

"Yes there vampires back then" Stefan said.

"And we were two of them!" Damon said.

My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes but we weren't burnt in the church with the rest of them" he smirked.

"how do you react to the sun?"

"We burn" Damon asked.

I saw Alice smile. We both already know they burn.

"You?"

"We sparkle" Edward answered.

"You sparkle?" he asked.

Carlisle and Edward nodded.

"Your not a vampire your a FLIPPING PIXIE!" he half yelled.

I couldn't help but giggle at the way he put it.

Edward turned to face me raising an eyebrow, I straightened up.

"Sorry" I whispered in his ear.

"But it was funny"

"So how can you go out in the daylight?" Carlisle questioned.

"We have rings that protect us" he answered raising his hand to show us.

He had a silver ring on his finger, the stone was blue and it had a silver shape in the middle with a d.

"The gem is a lapis lazuli" Stefan said.

He had the same design ring but it had an s.

"It has a spell put on it to protect us, Elena's friend Bonnie did it for Caroline" Damon said.

"Wait your best friend is a witch!" I asked Elena surprised.

"Yes" she said smiling.

"She was the one you were with the other night" Edward said.

"Yes"

"So there are vampires and witches here"

"And some werewolves but were not really the best of friends with them" Damon smiled.

So there were other types of werewolves as well.

"Why what are they like?" I asked.

"Annoying"

"Really are they proper werewolves or shape shifters?"

"They are werewolves why?"

"My best friend is a werewolf" I said.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Alice screeched.

She began fake crying.

"Of course your my best friend Alice!"

She smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"So how do you kill your kind of vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"A wooden stake through the heart" Damon answered.

"Let me guess you don't like garlic either!" Emmett bellowed.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"What about you?" Stefan asked.

"We can't eat" Emmett joked.

"I meant how do you kill your kind" Stefan said.

"But really you can't eat, that must suck!"Caroline said.

"A bit" Emmett said.

"So you can eat food?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah"

"Interesting" Carlisle said.

"To kill our kind you have to rip us apart"

Damon's eyes widened, Stefan nodded.

"You have to burn the pieces"

"Does your kind get powers with their transformation?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked confused.

"With our transformation into a vampire some of us get special gifts" he explained.

"Do you have these gifts" Damon asked.

"No but some of my family do" Carlisle answered.

They both looked at each other.

"My son Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future and my other son jasper can sense and influence people's emotions"

"Wow" Damon said.

"Can your kind do anything?"

"If you drink human blood then you can make fog and control an animal" Damon said.

"Oh and you can compel people" he said smiling.

"Compel people?"Carlisle asked.

"Control them" he explained.

"Really?" I said shocked.

"Yes but it only works if you drink human blood" he said.

"You two drink human blood!" I whispered.

"No only Damon I don't like too" Stefan said.

"I try not to drink that much its mostly donated" Damon said in his defence.

"Do you drink human blood?" Stefan asked.

"No we are vegetarians" Carlisle said.

Emmett laughed.

"That's why our eyes are gold not red" he said.

Stefan nodded.

"Can we go to the bar?" Damon asked.

"Sure let's go" Stefan said.

Stefan and Elena stood up.

"Do you want to come with us?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" I smiled.

We all got up and followed them out.

We got it the car and drove to the grill.

**Please review! I hope you liked it I know it was boring :( but the next chapter should be more interesting. I was going to put another chapter before the next one but I didn't. By the way the dance Alice mentioned is the masquerade ball that the town have. I know you think it's weird that when the first see Caroline they call her blonde or girl then call her Caroline sorry. Please review!**


	4. What is going on Elena?

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 4**

**Please review!**

**Bella's pov**

We walked into the grill.

Matt walked over to Caroline and kissed her.

He walked us over to a table.

I sat down next to Edward, Elena and Stefan sat opposite to us.

Everyone else sat down.

"What can I get for you all?" matt asked.

We all gave him our orders and he walked back to the bar.

"You ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah fine" I answered.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So how did you two meet?" Elena asked.

"We met at school, I had moved to forks to stay with my father" I answered.

"She guessed what I was" Edward said.

"You?"

"We also met in school" Elena answered.

"I had moved back here to go to school" Stefan said.

I smiled.

We carried on talking till matt came we our orders.

"Be back in a second" I whispered to Edward.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the restroom.

I went to the sink and washed my hands.

I looked down at the sink.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Elena walk towards me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" she said back.

She leaned against the wall.

"Do you find it difficult to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't age?"

"Yes sometimes?"

"Do you ever think of him changing you?" she asked.

"Yes I want him to change me but he won't talk about"

"Really?"

"Yes he says he doesn't want me to have this life" I said drying my hands.

I went to walk out the door.

"Wait for me" she yelled.

I stopped by the door.

"They have already gone outside to leave" she said.

I looked at her confused.

"Come with me!" she said grabbing my hand.

She dragged me out of the toilets and out the door.

She led me to an alleyway next to the grill.

"Where are we going!" I asked quickly.

She looked to the end of the alleyway.

"Elena!" I screeched.

She moved her hand quicker than I could notice and pushed me against the wall.

My back hit the wall hard knocking the air from my lungs.

"I'm not Elena" she smirked.

I looked at her confused again.

"I'm Katherine" her smirk disappeared.

She brought her wrist up to her mouth.

Her eyes changed colour like Caroline's did, the veins under her eye showing more.

She opened her mouth to reveal fangs, before biting down on her wrist.

I stared still in shock as she moved her wrist to my mouth.

I began to scream out but was too late she shoved her wrist in my mouth, her blood slipping down my throat.

My hands wrapped around her arm trying to move her away.

But she was to strong.

"KATHERINE!" I heard someone yell.

**Please review! Hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending, the next chapter will be in Edwards's pov. If your wondering why she didn't realise it wasn't Elena because of clothing both were wearing black.**


	5. Wheres Bella?

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 5**

**Please review!**

**Edwards's pov**

"Where's Bella?" Elena asked.

"She went to the restroom" I answered.

Thinking about it she had been in there a long time.

Matt came up to us then.

He went and stood next to Caroline, he bent over and gave her a kiss.

"Hey matt" Elena called.

He stood up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Have you seen Bella?"

"Yeah I saw her a few moments ago she came out of the toilets and left" he answered.

"Shouldn't you know where she is she was with you!" he said.

What? Elena hadn't left the table.

"Wait what!"Elena looked shocked.

"Yeah I saw you two leave, you were pulling her along"

"Are you sure it was me?" she asked.

"Yeah"

I looked into his mind to make sure.

He had seen Elena dragging Bella out the door.

"He's telling the truth!" I whispered to Elena.

She looked at me shocked.

"Oh yeah we went outside for a bit but then she left" she said.

"Oh ok" matt said.

He kissed Caroline again before going back to the bar.

"Stefan!" Elena said.

"I know" he whispered.

"Katherine!" he said.

"What who's Katherine?" I said worried.

"We`ll explain later but right now we have to find Bella and fast!" Stefan whispered.

We all got up quickly and I nearly ran out of the door.

"Where do we look?" I asked quickly.

Suddenly we heard a scream it was quite but it sounded like Bella.

We ran to the alleyway and there she was backed against the wall.

"KATHERINE!" Damon yelled to the woman.

She had her arm against Bella's mouth.

Before any of us could react she had snapped Bella's neck.

Bella fell to the ground.

I ran to her side, not attacking Katherine like I really wanted to.

"Katherine what have you done?" Damon yelled.

Katherine walked towards him calmly.

"I did what she wanted!" she said.

She was right in front of him now.

She leant in to whisper into his ear.

"I turned her"

She leant back and smiled at him before disappearing into the night.

I was still kneeled by Bella's side.

"She'll be ok bring her with us" Damon said starting to walk away.

"What?"I asked.

"Bring her with us back to the boarding house" he said.

I gently picked her up and carried her to the car.

We got in the car and drove to the boarding house.

I carried her to the sofa and put her down resting her head on the pillow.

"What's happening to her?" I asked.

"She's going to be in transition" Damon answered.

He turned to Stefan.

"I'll go get some blood for when she wakes up"

Stefan nodded.

Damon ran out of the room at vampire speed.

"What does he mean transition?"

"He means she will be turning into a vampire" Stefan said sitting down.

I looked at him confused.

"In our kind our transformation is different to yours" he said.

"To change you have to feed on vampire blood and then die" he said.

"So she's not dead" I asked.

"No she's dead but she will wake up in a couple of minutes" Damon said.

He walked over to Stefan.

He was carring a donated blood bag.

"what's the blood for?"

"To finish the transformation she needs to drink the blood" Stefan answered.

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will die" Stefan said.

"She's already dead" Emmett pointed out.

"She will die again" Stefan said.

I looked at Bella.

Suddenly she started to breathe and her eyes fluttered open.

**Please review! I want to know what you think of it!**


	6. Bella

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 6**

**Please review!**

**Bella's pov**

I started breathing again.

What had happened to me.

The last thing i remember was the woman killed me.

So why was alive know?

My eyes fluttered open.

The first thing I saw Edward.

"Edward?"

"Bella!" he yelled.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"What happened?" I asked into his shoulder.

He lent back and looked at me.

No, I liked the hug!

"Bella what do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember being dragged into the alleyway by..."

Elena walked into the room then.

"Hi Bella" she whispered.

I backed into the sofa.

"You don't have to do that it's me Elena, it's not Katherine" she said.

"But she looked just like you!" I said back.

"I know" she said coming to sit on the end of the sofa.

"Bella what else do you remember?" Edward said snapping my attention back to him.

"She took me into the alleyway, she said that you lot had left"

"But we hadn't!" Emmett said.

Rosalie slapped him round the back of the head.

"Really!" she said sarcastically.

I smiled slightly.

"Anyway she pushed me against the wall and made me drink her blood" I finished.

"Then we turned up and she killed you" Damon said.

I nodded.

"So she did kill me!" I said.

"Yes" Stefan answered.

"Bella you are in transition" Stefan said.

"What?"

"Your turning into a vampire" Damon smirked.

Edward flashed him a glare.

He just backed away a bit.

"So I'm a vampire?" I asked.

"No your transforming into a vampire"

"How do I finish the transformation?"

"You drink this!" Damon threw something red to me.

I looked at it in my hands, it was a blood bag.

"Human blood?" I asked.

Of course it was going to be human blood, not a grizzly or a mountain lion not even a deer it had to be human!

"Do I have to?" I asked.

Dum question.

Damon smiled.

"Yes you have to" he said walking over to the table in front of me.

"Don't worry its donated I didn't kill anyone to get it"

"At least it's a bit better than their transformation" I pointed out.

"What is your transformation like anyway?" Damon asked Edward.

Edward was about to speak when I cut in.

"You have to be bitten by a vampire and wait three days in pure pain as the venom circulates your body to turn you" I said simply.

Damon's mouth hung open.

"Yeah this is easier than that!" he said quickly.

"So all I do is drink this?"

"Yep then your be running fast and biting people all you want" Damon smiled.

I saw Edward shoot him another stare from the corner of my eye before i ripped the plastic bit of the bag.

I heard all of the Cullens inhale sharply.

Jasper had even turned around, Alice was rubbing his back.

I closed my eyes putting my mouth to the tube.

As soon as I tasted it I removed it from my mouth, literally choking and coughing.

It tasted disgusting, I went to hand it back to Damon.

He shook his head.

Suddenly I felt it the need to drink more of it.

It no longer smelt funny.

I put the tube back to my mouth and drunk till it was all gone.

Edward was looking at me a slightly worried look on his face.

I handed the empty bag to Damon.

"Can I have some more?" I asked him.

"I'll go get some" Damon said.

He disappeared from the room.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

I nodded.

I felt fine.

"Well we need to get you stable till we can let you out" he said.

I nodded again.

Edward sat up next to me.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

"Here you go!" Damon threw another at me.

My hand went up and caught it.

"Well it's obvious that the bloods kicked in" Damon laughed.

I smiled.

Edward moved away slightly as I drunk.

Once I had finished I put it on the table.

"Oh my goodness Bella your eye!" Alice screeched.

"What?"

I ran to the mirror at vamp speed.

I smiled when the Cullens gasped at how fast I was.

I looked in the mirror thank goodness I still have a reflection.

I watched as the veins under my eye showed more.

Suddenly my gums started to hurt.

I screamed out.

Edward was at my side.

He turned us around to face everyone.

My hand gripped my mouth.

"What's happening?" Edward yelled to Damon.

"It's just her fangs growing through she`ll be fine" Damon said calmly.

"Her what?" he yelled again.

My eyes widened.

I turned quickly back to the mirror.

My hand started to shake as I removed it from my mouth.

He was right.

To sharp fangs had grown from between my teeth.

"I remember when that happened to me that's some painful shiz" Caroline said grimacing.

I turned round to the Cullens.

"Wow now she's a real vampire!" Emmett yelled.

I giggled.

"Anything else I should know before I transform into a bat or something?"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"No nothing like that"

I retracted me fangs.

"I'll teach you how to control that" Stefan said pointing at my eyes.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So tell me what I can do now I'm a vampire" I said running over to the sofa and sitting down next to Damon.

"Well you already know how to run fast" he smirked.

I smiled.

"Your extra strong, you can compel" he said.

We talked for ages.

It was already morning.

"Bella what do you want to do today?" Alice asked walking over to the window.

She pulled open the curtains, to let in the sunlight.

"No!" Stefan yelled.

I screamed as the sunlight hit my skin.

Damon jumped in front of me grabbing me by the waist and pulling me away from the sunlight.

I looked up at him.

"Thank you" I whispered.

Alice looked at me alarmed.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"She'll be fine" Damon said.

Stefan ran over and closed the curtains.

"We need to get bonnie to make you a ring!" he said.

Damon nodded.

"But for now you can't leave the house" Stefan said.

"What?" Alice whined.

"Unless you want your best friend to burn to dust" Damon said.

Alice sighed heavily slumping into a chair.

"Well we have a lot of time to kill!" Emmett said.

I went and sat down on the sofa.

"Tell me about Katherine" I said to Damon.

**Please review!**


	7. katherine

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you milkamoo97 for reviewing my last chapter :D .I know that most of the chapters are in Bella's pov but I don't know what chapters would be good from others povs sorry.**

**Bella's pov**

Damon looked at me.

"I want to know about Katherine!" I said.

"Ok"

"Back when me and Stefan were human we met her" he started.

"She came to stay with our family in mystic falls"

"We both wanted her she was the most beautiful girl we had ever seen"

I saw Elena blush and look down.

"She wanted to be with both of us" Stefan said walking in the room and sitting down.

"Don't you mean she wanted you and just brought me along" Damon said.

Stefan frowned.

Damon turned back to me.

"But she had a secret, she was a vampire" Stefan said.

"She made us not tell anyone" Damon said.

"She wanted us to be together forever, she compelled us to drink her blood for weeks"

"She compelled you to drink it" Damon pointed out.

I looked at him confused. He really did love her.

"On the night of the town's party we were both with her" Stefan said.

"But our father was against the existence of vampires he wanted them all gone" he said.

"He put vervain in my drink" Stefan said.

"When she drunk my blood it poisoned her she was taken away to be burned in the church with the others"

"We went to rescue her but were shot" Stefan said.

"We woke up soon after but the church was burned and we couldn't save her" Damon said.

"It turns out that there was a tomb under the church, all the vampires were locked in"

"But that stupid bitch wasn't even in there!" Damon yelled.

"We had bonnie and her grandmother open the tomb" Stefan said.

"She had never been in there" Damon said.

"She didn't try to find me" Damon sighed.

I gave him a sorry look.

He smiled.

"So why does she look like Elena?" I asked.

"Katherine is Elena ancestor" Stefan said.

"They look the same because she's her doppelganger "

"Wow" I said.

Elena smiled.

"Why did she turn Bella?" Edward asked.

"We don't know" Stefan answered.

"She said it's what Bella wanted" Daman said.

Edward turned to me.

"I said I wanted you to turn me"

Edward frowned.

"I thought I was talking to Elena"

"It doesn't matter now" I whispered.

**Please review! I know it's been ages but I had writers block again! This chapter was just a way of the Cullens knowing about Katherine. The next chapter will be in Bella's pov again.**


	8. Vampires have to be invited in

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks milkamoo97 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Bella pov**

Elena turned to Stefan.

"I have to go home Jenna will be wondering where I am" she said.

He nodded.

She walked over to him and kissed him quickly.

"I'll see you later Bella"

I nodded.

"Bye" she said to everyone.

The Cullens smiled.

"bye" Caroline and Damon said.

I heard the door open and close.

Her car started outside and she drove off.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We have to wait till its dark for you to go out" Stefan said.

"Are you thirsty?" Damon asked.

"No I'm ok" I said.

"Do you want a drink?"

He offered me a glass of scotch.

I looked at him confused.

"It helps cravings" Damon said.

"So does food and coffee" Stefan said.

I rolled my eyes.

Reaching for the glass Damon still held out for me.

I took a sip.

I have never been a big fan of the taste but I felt a bit better.

"Thanks" I whispered.

Damon smirked.

"So why don't you drink human blood?" I asked Stefan.

He frowned looking down.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"No its ok" he said.

"The reason I don't drink human blood is because when I was first turned I killed too much"

"So I don't let myself have any knowing that it will take control"

I frowned.

"Im guessing that you will feed on animals too" he said.

"Yes"

Damon sighed.

"You know you don't have to kill" he said.

"You can have donated blood it makes you stronger"

"But I don't want the blood to control me" I said.

He sighed again.

I took another sip of my drink.

**Hours later**

We had talked for hours.

"Now that it's dark you can leave"

I nodded.

Stefan and Damon got up to leave.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Too Elena's" Stefan said.

We followed him out to the cars.

We followed them to Elena's.

Stefan knocked on the door.

"Hey" Elena said opening the door..

Stefan and Damon walked through.

Edward followed them in.

I went to follow him when I was stopped.

My foot stopped at the doorway.

My hand came up from my side.

Reaching out it felt like a invisible shield blocking me from going in.

"Elena!" I yelled.

She ran out into the hallway.

"Oh sorry I forgot" she said.

"You can come in" she said.

I looked at her confused.

I stepped forward.

The shield was gone.

I walked to Edwards's side.

"What was that?"

"Vampires have to be invited in" Damon said.

"Otherwise their not allowed to enter"

"Oh" I whispered.

"That's going to be annoying when I get home" I laughed.

Everyone came and sat down.

**Please review! I want to know what you think! Il try and update soon. I'm trying to make my fanfiction go with the episodes that lead up to the ball so the chapters may take a bit longer.**


	9. Whats the plan then?

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 9**

**Please review! I know it's been ages! Thank you everyone who reviewed :)**

**Bella pov**

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We have to kill Katherine!" Damon said.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan she's turned another human!" Damon yelled waving his hand at me.

My eyes widened.

Who else did she turn?

"So how do suggest we kill her Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know" Damon sighed.

The room went silent.

Elena jumped up from the sofa.

"Did anyone want a drink?" she asked quickly, looking around.

"Yes please" Stefan said.

Caroline nodded.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Yes thank you" I smiled.

She smiled back.

"Damon?"

He looked up at Elena.

"Does Jenna have any alcohol?" he asked hopeful.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"No"

Damon sighed.

"Coffee then please" he sat down heavily.

Elena turned for the kitchen not bothering to ask Edward or the Cullens.

I got up quickly from the sofa.

"Ill help you with the drinks" I said.

"Thanks" she said back.

I followed her out into the kitchen.

I leant against the table as Elena opened the cupboard and picked out the mugs.

"Im so sorry Bella!" she whispered.

I looked up at her.

"I didn't mean for any of you to get dragged into this thing with Katherine" she said.

"Its fine Elena it's done" I smiled.

She sighed.

"And anyway now we can help you stop Katherine" she smiled at that.

She poured the water into the mugs.

She poured Damon's coffee into his mug.

"Thank you" she whispered.

I smiled.

I picked mine and Damon's up, making my way back out into the front room.

Elena carried the rest.

I walked over to Damon. As we walked in everyone was talking.

He smiled at me as I put his on the table.

I couldn't help but smile back.

I sat back down next to Edward, blowing on my tea.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward quietly.

"We are thinking of a way of stopping Katherine" he replied.

"We have to find out what it is that she wants" Damon said.

"And how do we do that?" Caroline asked.

"Its Katherine she will tell us somehow" Damon answered.

There was a knock at the door.

**Please review! I know it's been ages but I had writers block and then I got vampire diaries season 2 so I should be able to start writing future chapters. This chapter took a lot of time because I was trying to organise my computer and accidently deleted it! It took a bit of time to rewrite. But thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. Please tell me what you think of this one :) **


	10. We're going to take her down Caroline!

My twilight dairies

Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone that reviewed! I'm so sorry about not updating, there was a problem with my computer. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wanted to get this out for Christmas but I was busy :)**

**Bella pov**

Elena went to open the door.

She came back a couple of moments later.

She was followed by the girl from the other night.

"Hi I'm bonnie" she said.

"Im Carlisle and this is my family" Carlisle gestured to everyone.

"So you must be Bella" she said.

"Yes" I smiled.

She smiled.

"I heard what Katherine did to you" she looked at me apologetically.

"Yes" I said.

"Im so sorry"

"It's fine"

"I have been talking to Elena" she said. Elena smiled at her. "Shes told me about you and your decision to not drink human blood" I nodded.

"Ill spell you a ring tomorrow so that you can walk in the sun"

"Thank you" I said.

Everyone started talking again.

"Ill take out the drinks" I said to Elena.

"Thank you" she said.

I quickly picked up the drinks.

I walked out into the kitchen. Putting the drinks on the table.

Caroline came in.

"I know you've probably heard this before" she said looking down at the table.

I looked at her.

"Im sorry about Katherine" she said.

I looked down.

"Katherine doesn't care about anyone but herself" she said angrily.

I looked at her confused.

Then I realised what she was angry at.

"You're the other person she killed" I exclaimed.

"Yes" she said.

"O my goodness" I looked at her sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why did she turn you?"

"I'm not sure why" she answered.

"So what happened?"

"Matt, Tyler and me got in a car accident they were fine but I passed out and had to be sent to hospital" she said.

I nodded.

"Damon gave me some of his blood to heal me then Katherine killed me" she looked down. "She suffocated me with a pillow" she sighed heavily looking up to see my reaction.

I stared at her shocked.

"When I woke up I was so confused; about what I was, what was going to happen to me. But then Stefan helped me to control myself and I'm fine now" she smiled.

I smiled back, I'm glad she got through it.

"We're going to take Katherine down, Caroline" I said.

Her smile grew wider.

**Well that's the chapter I know it's been ages. The next chapter should be up soon :) and if you like vampire diaries, big time rush ,twilight or sonny with a chance then you should check out one of my best friends fanfictions milkamoo97 she is a really good writer :D**


	11. Bella can stay at ours

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) **

**Bella pov**

we had been talking for ages.

"We should be going" Carlisle said.

"Bella can stay at ours for now" Damon said.

Edward looked at him.

"She won't be able to get into the bed and breakfast" Damon explained.

"You lot can stay there with her" Stefan said.

"Thank you" Carlisle said.

Stefan and Damon headed for the door.

We all followed.

"We will go by the bed and breakfast and get our things" Carlisle said.

"Bye" Elena said to Stefan.

"See you tomorrow Bella" she said to me.

"Bye"

Damon and Stefan got in the car.

Me and Edward followed.

We drove back to the boarding house.

We walked in and Damon led me and Edward up to one of the bedrooms.

"This will be your room" he said to me.

"There are lots of rooms for everyone else"

"Thank you Damon" I said, looking absentmindedly around the room.

"My rooms just down the hall if you need me" he gave me a slight smile before leaving.

I looked down.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked concerned. He walked over to me taking wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Im fine" I assured him.

He looked me in the eyes.

"It's just all a bit overwhelming that's all" I said hugging him tightly.

"I know I didn't realise this trip was going to be like this" he laughed half-heartedly.

I pulled back from the hug to look him in the eyes again.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine" I promised him.

"Im so happy your alright, you don't know how scared I was" he hugged me again tightly.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

**That was the chapter I know it was really short. I was going to write a different chapter but decided not to. Please review I want to know if everyone's still reading and are enjoying the story. Please tell me what you think :)**


	12. Now I can walking in the sun

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 12**

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Bella pov**

I yawned opening my eyes.

I was lying on the bed in the guest room.

I sat up yawning again.

I looked around but there was no sign of Edward.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs in to the lounge.

Damon was sat down, drinking coffee.

"Damon" I sat down next to him. Pulling my legs to my chest.

"Bella" he smiled.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Stefan is at Elena's" he answered.

I nodded.

"Where is Edward?" he asked.

"He must be out hunting" I answered.

He nodded.

"What we doing today?" I asked.

"Bonnie will be over soon to spell you your ring"

He poured me some coffee and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled, holding it carefully in both hands.

"Stefan will take you hunting when you have your ring" he said.

"Don't you want to go hunting?" I asked looking up at him.

"No I'm not a fan of the animal blood diet" he smirked.

I sighed smiling up at him.

**A couple of hours later**

Bonnie had came round.

Stefan sat with me.

Bonnie held a really big, ancient book in her hands while she whispered something.

Stefan had given me the ring that I had to wear.

It was a lot like theirs the same blue stone but mine had flower patterns around the silver band.

The sunlight was shining through the window in the lounge.

"It's done" she said.

She handed me the ring.

I slipped it on quickly.

"I can go out now" I said.

"Yes"

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Let's go hunting" I said to Stefan.

He stood up.

"Let's go" he said.

**Hours later (again)**

It felt good to get out of the Salvatore's.

After two days of only going out at night, it felt good to get some fresh air.

We all decided to go to the grill to eat.

We walked into the grill and sat down.

I noticed that Damon kept staring at the same man standing at the bar.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's mason Lockwood" he answered.

"The werewolf" he whispered.

My eyes widened, I stared at him again.

"Well we think that he is a werewolf" he said.

I looked confused.

"We think he is one. We are having him over for a BBQ tomorrow at Elena's" he said.

"We are going to prove his a werewolf" he said.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked him.

"I have my ways" he smirked, playfully.

I raised an eyebrow interested.

He just looked back at me, smiling.

I sighed not bothered to pry.

"Your welcome to come if you want" he said.

"No I don't want to intrude" I said. Taking a quick sip of my coke.

"Ok" he said.

"I probably being forced into more shopping anyway" I sighed.

"I bet your love that"

"Of course" I said sarcastically.

**That's the new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! I know that this chapter was a bit weird. I wanted to get all of into the chapter and introduce mason. The next chapter will be back to normal. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. More shopping

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 13**

**Please review! Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!**

**Elena pov**

A whole afternoon with Damon. Perfect, why does he have to be such a pain?.

I helped Jenna put out all the food. I left awkwardly when mason brought in the drink and shot glasses.

I went outside.

Why hadn't Stefan called me back? Hasn't he got my message about the BBQ?

Caroline came out. She was munching on some popcorn. She started talking as she sat down next to me.

Bella pov

Alice had dragged me out to yet another shop.

I sighed heavily.

I was so tired.

We'd been shopping for hours.

I frowned.

I watched as she ran round the aisles, picking up dresses.

She walked over to me, her arms full of dresses. I could just about see her over the massive heap.

"Alice can we go home now" I moaned.

"No" she said.

"Alice" I whined, giving her my sad face.

"Fine "she said.

"After a couple more shops" she smiled. She ran off, quickly before I could say anything.

**Hours later**

I walked into the boarding house.

As I opened that door. I saw Elena standing in the lounge.

Katherine was walking around her.

Elena looked scared and shocked.

Her eyes widened.

Katherine stopped.

"Katherine" I grimaced.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Spending some time with Stefan" she smiled.

"Leave now" I said.

I walked towards her.

"Or what?" she asked. She walked towards me. We stood staring at each other.

"Leave Katherine" I sneered.

My eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do Bella?"

I had no idea what I could do? She was too strong for me.

I sound came from the corridor.

Stefan ran into the room.

Running to Elena's side.

Katherine was gone.

I whipped around to the door. It was no use she would have been miles away by now.

I turned back round to Elena.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded.

She looked at Stefan.

He lifted her face.

His eyes fleeting across her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine" she said.

He looked down then back up at her.

"Ill leave you two to talk" I said quickly, before leaving.

**Please review! I know it was short but I hadn't updated in a while and needed to get the chapter out there. Please tell me what you think! :) The next chapter will be up soon.**


	14. The breakup

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 14**

**Please review!**

**Bella pov**

I walked into the grill.

Damon sat at the bar.

"Hey" I said. Sliding onto the seat next to him.

He was sat, slumped over a glass of scotch.

"Hey" he said.

He looked up at me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

Leaning over to look into his eyes.

"I tried to kill a werewolf and failed" he said.

"Oh" I nodded.

"Mason" I sighed.

I turned round so that I could look round the bar.

Caroline sat by herself at a table.

She looked troubled.

I watched as Elena and Stefan walked in.

Caroline looked round to see Elena.

As she pasted. Caroline called out to her.

Elena whipped round to face her.

"Hey" she answered.

As she started to speak Stefan placed a hand on Elena's shoulder.

He pointed to one of the empty tables before leaving.

Elena nodded to him.

Caroline started apologising.

What happened?

"It's alright Caroline" Elena said.

I half turned to Damon.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I don't know they left half way through the BBQ" he said.

"I think Caroline was driving back Elena to the boarding house to see Stefan" he whispered.

Boarding house? Did Caroline know Katherine was there?

I turned my attention back to Caroline and Elena.

Caroline apologised to Elena once more, before Elena walked over to Stefan.

Stefan sighed as she sat down.

Caroline and Elena shared a quick look.

"Im starving" Stefan said.

"Well spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you" Elena sighed.

They were talking about Katherine!

I can understand why Elena would be upset. Her boyfriend spending the day with an annoying bitch like Katherine.

I could tell Caroline was listening in on their conversation like I was.

It sounded like they were fighting over Katherine.

"This is what she wants she wants us to fight she wants to get between us" Elena said.

"She already has Elena" Stefan said.

Were they breaking up?

Elena got and left.

Caroline looked away.

I quickly looked at Stefan.

He placed his head in his hands.

I turned fully to put my arms on the bar. Cupping my face in my hands.

I can't believe that was it.

I looked over at Damon.

He looked confused.

He must have been listening as well.

**Please review! I really want to know want you think of the chapter! I'm sorry about I put the word bitch in the chapter but I thought it went well. I don't want to be selfish but I would like at least five reviews before I update. I know that I made a couple of mistakes in the last chapter. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	15. Saving the Salvatores

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 15**

**Hi guys, I have decided to finish the story. I have written the end of the story I just have to get us there :) please review.**

**Bella pov**

I was helping Elena and that today with the historical volunteer picnic thing. Edward and the Cullen's had decided to go hunting for the day but because of the blood I had drunk a couple of days ago I was fine for now. I quickly got dressed and made my way down the stairs. Things had been a bit awkward lately because of the whole break up between Stefan and Elena. Damon was yet again standing at the sofa with a drink in his hand. I walked over to him slow. "Why is it always you and me together Damon?" I asked playfully, taking the glass from his hand and downing the last bit of the brown liquid. Holding back the need to cough I smiled at him.

"Because we're just too fricking awesome" he smirked back, plucking the glass out of my grasp and setting it down, before refilling it. "Before you ask Stefan left to go to the picnic early" he said taking a sip. "You're the lucky girl who gets to ride with me" he smiled.

"Oh I am lucky, aren't I lucky" I mused walking to the door. I turned round to see him still standing by the sofa. It was so easy to talk to Damon; we had such a comfortable relationship already.

"Why of course you are" he swallowed the rest of his drink like a shot, put the glass down and grabbed the keys to his car. "Let's go my dear Bella" he said so charmingly I started to blush. He ran at vampire speed, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me towards the door. I laughed at how innocent his face was.

**At the picnic :)**

When we got there we were set to work immediately. We were helping clean up and build the new Mystic Falls public Park. Everyone was doing something; many were carrying around flowers, wood, tools or food for the picnic tables under the large wooden shelter. I laughed as a pack of children ran by playing tag. Damon and I went to find out what jobs we were assigned; I was sighed up to help bring out all the materials for the builders. I heard Mayor Lockwood giving a speech, but I didn't have to move to hear everything she was saying.

Placing a large pile of wood by the men, who were to occupied trying to make a flower box. I looked up to see Stefan walking over to mason. Attempting to look nonchalant, I picked up a box of plastic cups and slowly made my way over to the lemonade stands, all the while listening to the twos conversation. Stefan was apologising for Damon's behaviour, of course. Mason seemed a bit tense, probably because I now know that Damon's 'ways' of finding out if someone is a werewolf is to stab them, great just what we needed. Mason warned him before walking away. Damon was at Stefan's side in an instant. I laughed at Damon argument.

My attention was caught by another conversation. Caroline was talking with Elena about the break up. I tried not to listen but Elena sounded so down. I frowned into the box of cups. Setting it down I slumped onto the bench. I bet Edward was chowing down on some mountain lion or irritable grizzly by now and I was stuck listening in on conversation about Elena and Stefan's break up. My eyes looked up to see Elena walking over to Stefan who was only a couple of feet away from me. Oh crap is all I could think. I saw Damon and Caroline talking under the other shelter and knew they were listening. Caroline was lazily painting one of the posts, but Damon staring at them like usual. Damon caught my eye and held my gaze for a few seconds before I looked away. I peeked over my shoulder, through the curtain of brown curls to see both Stefan and Elena acknowledge the easedroppers, who casually looked away. I didn't have to do anything because neither of them would ever suspect me of being this nosey. I held back a giggle at Damon's 'I'm not being nosy and listening in on you two' expression. I half expected him to start whistling or fiddle with his gorgeously dark black hair.

I felt a vibrating in my pocket. I quickly pulled my phone out and answered it. Running of in the direction of the river, a glance over my shoulder told me no one noticed excepted for Damon who watched me the whole way until I was hidden behind some oak trees. "Hello" I called into the receiver.

Edwards voice was overly charming when he answered; "Bella"

"Edward" I breathed. "Where are you?" I asked.

"Not too far, we are finishing up the hunting for today" I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "We'll be back by tonight" this time it was me who smiled. I found a patch of soft grass by the river and sat down; checking no one else was around. "How is that historical volunteer thing?"

"It's good" I lied smoothly. He didn't buy it he knows me too well even through the phone.

"Well I can't wait to see you tonight; we'll have to take you hunting soon"

I was about to agree when i heard the gun shots. My heard snapped up in an instant, staring in the direction of the sound. I listened intently but there was nothing else, but the groans of a two men. "Bella...Bella are you still there?" Edwards voice pulled me back. It only took a few seconds for him to get alarmed. "Bella?"

"Yes I'm still here, Edward I have to go bye" I mumbled.

I only heard I short and still confused "bye" before I cut of the call and started running. I could hear an argument going on and ran towards the voices. Elena, Caroline and mason stood in a clearing in the woods.

"Bella" Elena exclaimed.

"Elena, Caroline what's going on? Where's Damon and Stefan?" I asked a bit too fast. Elena was about to speak when mason spoke.

"I know where your precious vampire friends are but I'm not letting you save them" he smirked. My eyes narrowed. "Wow mystic falls really does have a vampire problem doesn't it, I'll have to inform sheriff Forbes when she's done taking care of the two Salvatore brothers"

Caroline ran for him but he was able to grab Elena before she could grab him. "Don't even try it I can kill her easily" Elena grabbed at masons arm as it began to constrict around her neck.

"I can take you" Caroline pointed out.

"Want a bet" mason smirked.

"Yeah I do" Caroline said before she ran for him. Knocking Elena out of the way and pushing mason up against the nearest tree. "Told ya" she smiled throwing him against the ground and kicking him in the gut. "Let's go" she called to me and Elena. As we went to leave the clearing, I went and gave mason a good kick of my own. I laughed when he groaned. I caught up with Caroline and Elena and the entrance to an underground cellar.

"Caroline what's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's my mum, she's killing them" she said, placing her hand over her mouth in horror. I could hear them, the sound of a gun and Damon's groaning.

"What?" Elena said about to run down into the cellar.

"Wait Elena I can't, she's going to find out about me" Caroline begged her. Elena ran down the steps. "Elena" Caroline called. "Bella you have to help them" she said.

"Caroline I can't kill them"

"You don't have too"

I sighed before running down the steps. I ran into the room behind Elena who was being pushed by a policeman. Hastily, I grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. I heard the door shut behind me and could see the blur of blonde hair. She ran up to one of the policemen biting him on the neck. The third man raised his gun, but Caroline positioned her 'snack' as a shield. I grabbed the gun and hit him hard with the butt; his body fell to the ground. With all three taken care of there was only us and Caroline's mother who was staring at her bloodied daughter in horror.

**A few hours later**

Me and Caroline were carrying stuff down to the basement. Damon was talking to sheriff Forbes about compelling her once the vervain's out of her system. Damon tried to defend her when she told him to keep Caroline away from her. It reminded me that when I get back to forks I'm going to have to choose what to do about my parents. My mood turned sad, I placed the cases I was carrying on the floor and went up stairs to my bedroom.

**That's the chapter! Please review! I really want to know what you think about the chapter, story and the new way I'm writing. The next chapter will defiantly have a bit more Damon and Bella action. Review NOW! Chocoholic96 :)**


	16. The kiss

**My twilight diaries **

**Chapter 16**

**Please review! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! As promised there is some more Damon and Bella action :)**

**Bella pov**

The lights were off and i sat on the end of my bed. My shoulders hunched as the tears feel down my cheeks. Silent tears. "What's wrong?" Damon said alarmed. I glanced at him standing at my door. I slowly looked down at the floor.

"Nothing" I sniffed.

"You know you're a crap lair" He said matter-of-factly but with his always playful smile. I tried to smile back but the tears just kept coming. He moved to kneel in front of me. His hands rose to my face and brushed away the hair that had stuck to my cheeks. His fingertips grazed up over my cheekbones to push the stray hair behind my ear. His eyes never left mine and they looked sadden by me being upset. "Now though I appreciate that you are really quite adorable when you cry, Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked again I smiled at his attempts to cheer me up.

"What happened with Caroline's mum just made me think about my own parents" I whispered. He nodded slowly. "I don't think I'm ready to leave them yet"

"Well you don't have to, Caroline hasn't" he soothed.

"Yes but now she knows about her she doesn't want to be near her" I pointed out.

"Yes but in a few days Sheriff Forbes will forget about all of this" He said. "You can just compel your parents to not notice that you don't age" He smile at the last be because it was a bit funny. "Your old enough that your going to have to move out soon anyway, you can always go and see them when you really want to".

"I guess" I whispered. He cupped my face in his hands, looking into my eyes searching them.

"Good" he whispered. That's when I noticed a bottle of scotch on the floor at Damon's side.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I said, eyeing the bottle of alcohol. He rolled his eyes, grabbed the bottle and started standing up. "Its Katherine isn't it"

"Katherine, Elena, everyone really" he said walking for the door.

"Katherine's not worth it Damon" I said. He froze. "And as for Elena she likes you". He turned to face me. "You are a good person Damon, deep down you are a good person" I whispered. I closed the distance between us. "You just have to show it" I smiled.

"Bella do you think I could ever find a girl that will like me instead of Stefan?" he asked.

"Of course, I mean I like you, you just have something about you that makes it easy to talk to you and be around you"

"Your probably the first person to think that about me" he smirked. I smiled back at him.

His expression changed, he looked confused, like he was trying to decide something about me. His eyes swept across my face, he looked at my lips before slowly looking back up at my eyes.

"What?" I questioned. I quickly realised what he was going to do, from the resolve in his eyes. Before I could react he leaned forward at vamp speed. Capturing my lips in his. His hand curving around my cheek. His other hand wrapped around my waist pulling me to him. My eyes opened in shock. My hands flew to his shoulders. I pushed him away. He seemed shocked. Looking at me eyes wide. "I'm so sorry Bella" he said. My ears picked up on the car engines turning of in front of the house. Damon and I went silent for a few seconds as we heard Edward knock on the door. "I have to go" I said quickly.

"Bella" Damon called after me. I ran down the stairs, and into Edwards's arms.

"Bella?" he asked. "Are you ok?" He asked his alarmed probably from the fact that the last time we spoke I had to hang up on him and that my eyes were still a bit red from crying.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said nuzzling into his neck. His arms wrapped around my back hugging my tightly to his broad, muscular form. "How was your hunt?" I asked in to the cold surface of his neck. He began talking but I was to occupied peering over his shoulder at Damon. He stood at the top of the balcony looking over the foyer. The look of both guilt and sadness on his darkened but still handsome face.

**Please review! I want to know what you think! Chocoholic96 :)**


	17. Damon

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 17**

**Please review! Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! This is a very long chapter but I hope you find it interesting :)**

**Bella pov**

I tried to avoid Damon for the next few days. I never told Edward, I didn't know if I should. If he didn't hear us or hear Damon's thoughts he wouldn't have to know. I didn't want Edward to get mad at Damon he doesn't like him already. Elena roped me into helping set up for the masquerade ball. Where if everything went well we would finally kill Katherine. Edward was going to help me out a bit first then Alice was going to take him to find a suit for the ball. He drove me to the Lockwood house in the Volvo, we didn't speak much, and I think he's begun to worry why.

He parked the car. Edward let out a loud sigh, before turning to me. "Are you ok?" he asked. "You seem weird lately" he stated. All I could do was look down. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Damon and I kissed" I whispered, looking p slowly to try and assess his expression.

"What?" he asked shocked and angered at the same time. "He kissed you" he looked like he was about to kill him.

"Yes but it meant nothing Edward, he was drunk and we both upset about stuff and it just happened I'm sorry but it did" I said quickly.

"Are you sure it meant nothing?" he asked. "For both of you?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"Because it didn't mean anything and I didn't want you to get mad at him because of it" I said. "But now we can get past it and move on" I scooted over closer to him. "I love you Edward, always" I whispered.

"I love you too Bella" he whispered back. He leaned into kiss me. When we parted he had on his heartbreaking crooked smile.

"What?" I asked.

"This vacation has more excitement than any of us planned" he smirked. "Even Alice probably didn't see this coming" I leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips, before opening my door.

"Let's go help set up, and try and be your usual nice and charming self" I called. He walked round the car and wrapped his arm around my waist. Pulling me to him in one swift move and placing his mouth to my ear.

"For you I'll try" he whispered into my ear. I smiled as if to say thank you.

**A few hours later**

I caught a glimpse of Damon walking across the green and dived for the back door. Edward had left an hour ago and now Elena was off talking to Bonnie. I tried stealthily to look round the door frame, he was nowhere. I sighed with relief. "Looking for me" he whispered in my ear. The warmth of his breath making me shiver. I turned around to see Damon smiling down at me. The scream that escaped my lips was a little too late. "Hey I know I'm devilishly handsome but you don't have to scream at me" he said mock rubbing his right ear. I rolled my eyes at his big headedness.

"Damon, you scared the crap out of me" I groaned. I made a bee line for the back door but he stepped in my way.

"Ok ok, jokes aside, we need to talk about this" he said.

"No we don't Damon it was nothing now can we move on" I went to move past him but he grabbed me by the waist and carried me into the dining room. "Damon!" I whispered harshly, hitting full pelt on the back with my fists. "Put me down!" I ordered. A part of me was wondering how he was doing all this without anyone seeing. He did as I wished and my feet finally found the ground again.

"Bella I'm sorry for kissing you, it was a mistake" he looked a little annoyed at the mire fact he was apologising.

"I know it was" I replied. He looked me in the eye.

"Bella I really like, I truly care about you and I don't want to ruin that because I was drunk" he said closing the distance between us so are bodies were nearly touching.

"I care about you to Damon" I whispered. "And I also don't want to ruin are friendship because of this".

He pulled me into a hug. It surprised me that after what had happened this didn't actually feel weird it felt right. "Is this a breach in our relationship?" he asked into my hair.

"No" I laughed. "This is fine".

"Good" he whispered. He pulled back grabbing my hands and holding them between us, tightly. "Turns out you can help us with the Katherine problem today" he said.

"And how's that?" I asked. He dropped my right hand and led me out of the house onto the green.

"Well it turns out she is looking for something" he answered. "A moonstone, it's this rock thing that Mason Lockwood has"

"You want to get it from Mason?"

"Yes because if we don't get it from him he will give it to her, there sort of a thing" He frowned.

"Ahhh of course they are" I sighed. Damon began swinging our hands between us and we walked.

"So we are going to find out where he is keeping it and get before she does"

"Ok what do you want me to do?", I asked, turning to face him and give him a big smile.

"Well Bonnie is going to neutralise him if you will, and you are going to help me get the location of the moonstone out of him"

"I don't like the sound of that". That didn't sound good coming from Damon Salvatore.

"Don't worry if at any time you want to leave you can go on the moonstone search party", He smiled.

**Ten minutes later**

We waited behind the trees as Bonnie took Mason out; he dropped to the floor screaming. I made i quick mental note; NEVER do anything bad against Bonnie. "Thank you" Damon said, moving forward and knocking Mason out. Bonnie just looked at him before climbing into the car. "Could you help?" Damon murmured. Eyeing Mason. I took a deep breath, grabbed his legs and helped lift him to the car. "You will have to go in the back" Damon said. I nodded and hopped up in the back of the car, crouching the best I could next to Mason's unconscious body which was splayed out in the middle. "Let's go" he smiled. I felt the car jolt and sat down.

**At the boarding house**

Damon slumped Mason into one of the old chairs in front of the fire. Placing his limp arms on the arm rests. Bonnie entered, dropping a black bag onto one of the other chairs. "Here's his bag" she mumbled.

"Great can you grab a corner please, Bella can you get the other" he bent down, flattening out an old longing brown sheet. I bent down and pulled one corner as far as it would go.

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asked. Dreading the answer.

"I don't want to stain the carpet" Damon smiled.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that"

"So your going to kill him" I exclaimed.

"No" he said like he was talking to a 2 year old. "Well, ok maybe, we have to get the location out of him somehow" he said. He walked over to the black bag.

He pulled a tangle of chains and wires from the bag. "What does he need those for?" I asked absentmindedly.

"He's a werewolf, he needs them for when he goes through transformation, we can't just have wild werewolves running around can we" he smirked. He saw my shocked expression and looked at me confused. "I thought you said your besties a werewolf anyway, shouldn't you know all this already?" he wrapped the chains around Mason's body and arms, restraining him to the chair.

"Actually Jacob and his pack transform when the wont too" I said. "Or when their angry" I added sadly the image of Emily's scarred but still beautiful face formed in my thoughts. "But they can control themselves when in wolf form. Damon nodded.

"Ok let me try and find the moonstone first" Bonnie stated placing her hands on the sides of Mason's head.

"Ok find out where it is? Find out where she is? And find out what she's wants to do with it once she finds it?" he said.

Bonnie's eyes closed tightly in concentration, "Its somewhere small, its dark" she whispered "there's water"

"Like a sewer?" Damon questioned.

"No like a well" she whispered. All i could do was stare at her intrigued and mesmerised by what she was doing.

Mason's hand shot out and gripped Bonnie's wrist. Damon quickly ripped it away. "That's it I'm done" she said walking out.

"Thank you" Damon said.

I turned my attention back to the werewolf. "Wakey wakey wolf boy" Damon smirked. He hit him across the face and even I flinched.

"Damon do we really need to do this?" I asked. Damon went over to the fire and picked up the poker that had been placed into the raging flames. He lifted it out and I saw the end was glowing red. "Damon we have the location of the moonstone we don't have to do this" I half screamed.

Damon looked at me once before pushing the poker into Mason's shoulder. I winced when he groaned in pain. "You can feel pain good" Damon stated. He reached forward and moved his shirt collar. He revealed a bloody, burning wound. I winced again looking away. "You heal really fast not good, I guess I'll just have to keep applying pain" he walked back to the fire and placed the end back in the flames. "So Katherine, how do you know her?" I rolled my eyes.

"Damon" I groaned. Again all he did was look at me.

**After damon was finished :(**

I had to leave the room, when the torture got bad. He got some toxic plants from Elena's brother and I could still hear from my room the groaning and spluttering. It had been about an hour since I left but when I went back in I wish I hadn't. Mason lay dead on the floor, but his heart was on the other side of the room. "Seriously Damon!" I yelled. He looked round at me and rolled his eyes. "I heard what was going on" I stated. "You killed him because he was in love with Katherine, you didn't have to kill him Damon!"

"Yes I did Bella he would have gone running off to Katherine and told him everything he knew about what we know" he walked over to the table behind the sofa and poured himself a drink.

"What and now your going to drowned your sorrows in scotch, like we both don't know how well that ends" I yelled at him. He ran to me at vampire speed. His face was inches from mine, but I didn't flinch at all. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Look Bella, a lot of people have tried to save me in the past and have failed" he said sternly. "What makes you think you can do any better?" he asked with so much spite in his voice I felt like giving up.

"Because I've already got you to admit to me that you care, that you do have feelings deep down in that big stupid heart of yours" I said back with even more spite, closing the distance myself so our noses were touching and he couldn't look away from my death glare. I held back a smile when I saw something, just a small something; the flash of understanding behind the dark brown expanse of his eyes.

"Well good luck with your own little private rescue mission" he sneered leaning back to take swig of his drink.

"You have to let people in Damon, if you don't your lose everyone" I whispered. That was the last thing I said before I left to go to my bedroom. Stefan stepped through the door just as i was about to go up the stairs.

"Hey" He called. "Everything go ok with Damon today?"

I sighed loudly stepping down and walking over to him. "Go look for yourself"

He sighed himself and nodded. "Hey did you find the moonstone?" He raised his hand and waved a white oval shaped rock. "Well at least one thing went right today" I smiled. "Goodnight Stefan" I said as I walked up the steps and to my door.

"Goodnight Bella" he called up as I entered my room.

**That's my chapter as you can tell the chapters are every episode with Bella and the Cullen's added into the story lines. This way I can get the chapters out quicker and with a stronger story line. I'm afraid Damon and Elena are going to have to stay very close friends for now. I have made it so they have a very fun and close relationship please don't hate me for that. I didn't start writing this story with the idea of having them going out so I stuck with my first thoughts on the Fanfiction. I have decided the story will finish after the episode 'Rose' when Bella and the Cullen's will have to leave and go back to the sunny little town of forks. Please review as always and tell me what you thought Chocoholic96 :)**

**by the way im sorry for the way it was laid out i did have it with lines instead of so many time thingies but Fanfiction deleted them :(**


	18. Let's kill Katherine!

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 18**

**Please review! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!**

**Bella pov**

When I woke up the next day, all the drama started. It turned out that Katherine had compelled Jenna to stab herself and she was now at Elena's on house arrest as she put it. I got into the lounge to find Caroline distraught over an encounter with the amazing Katherine. She had threatened to kill everyone in town if she didn't get the moonstone. Tonight at the masquerade ball. "She's playing right into our hands" I smirked. Damon looked at me surprised but still proud at my murderous thoughts.

"Yes but we need to be careful, she smart, we have to play this smarter than her" Stefan said.

"Can't we just give her the moonstone, so then she'll leave?" Caroline asked from her seat on the sofa.

"No Katherine's a bitch we are going to ball and we're going to kill her" Damon said.

"No your not going to kill her" Stefan stated. "Because I am" He smiled.

Damon once again looked proud this time at his baby bro.

**Hour later :)**

Everyone went into action. The Cullen's arrived and Emmett could not contain his excitement at the thought of a fight. "Your probably not going to get to fight Emmett all we're are doing is killing Katherine" I pointed out. He frowned.

"Yeah but at least we're still kicking vampire butt" He bellowed. I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you want us to do?" I asked Damon and Stefan.

"Well Bonnie here will be able to trap Katherine inside one of the upstairs bedrooms long enough for me and Damon to kill her" Stefan explained. "All we need you to do is go to the ball and be look outs" he said. We all nodded at him. "Elena won't be attending the masquerade ball, but we know Katherine will and our best guess is that she will be impersonating Elena in front of the whole town, all you have to do is keep an eye out for her for us"

"We can do that" Carlisle replied. "Me and my family are happy to help, for all you have done to help Bella through her transformation" he looked at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him.

"Ok we will meet here later and get ready" Stefan finished.

"Good, let's go Bella" Alice sang. I looked over at her worried. "We still have to get you a dress for tonight" she chimed. I sighed and let her led me out to her car. She giggled at my happy expression.

**After HOURS of shopping :)**

I proud that I was able to walk down the stairs without tripping up. The heels Alice made me wear quite tall but I think in my turning into a vampire I actually received some sort of ability to walk in them. We had finally picked out a dress for me to wear. It had a dark blue base which ended at my mid thigh, the skirt was covered with black lace but you could still see the dark blue background. My waist was pulled in tightly with a thick black silk ribbon that pulled into a bow on my back. I was surprised how well I could see through the blue and black mask that moulded around the top of my cheekbones.

Rosalie was obviously a vision of beauty in a red dress that hugged her curvy frame tightly. Alice was in a pink dress that like mine ended at her mid thigh. "Wow you both look gorgeous" I exclaimed.

"So do you, your beautiful" Alice laughed. The assuring smile from Rosalie was like a super confidence boost I wasn't expecting.

"Not as much as you" I frowned.

"I can disagree with that" I heard Edward's voice before I saw him. His strong hands caught my waist and pulled me too him. He twirled us around then gave me a kiss. My smile must have been huge at that moment.

"Look who's talking, you look very dashing today" I said, looking down at the suit he was wearing.

"Not to ruin your perfect little love bird moment but where are, our dates?" Alice asked impatiently.

"There just coming" Edward asked not taking his gaze away from mine. At that second I heard them come barrelling into the room, each grabbing their partner. I looked over to see jasper twirling Alice around and Emmett and rose kissing a bit too passionately for my liking. Luckily, Damon and Stefan walked in moments later. Carlisle and Esme stood by the door.

"Are you all ready?" Damon asked, half his face was covered by a black mask that looked like a butterfly shape. We all nodded. Stefan was wearing a red mask. "Let's do this" He said and we all started leaving for the Lockwood house. Let's go kill Katherine.

**That's my chapter! The next chapter will be the masquerade ball and them trying to take Katherine down. As always please review! The more reviews I get the quicker I will be able to update because it will give me more motivation to finish the chapter. Chocoholic96:)**


	19. The ball!

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 19**

**Please review! Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! This is a really long chapter I'm sorry my chapters have got so long :(**

**Bella pov**

As we pulled up to the Lockwood house the party was in full swing. It was amazing the front had people twirling flaming sticks and stuff. The people in this town know how to throw a party. We walked into the large house and split up the Cullen's went straight for the green and rose and Emmett went for the dance floor, all I could do was hope they didn't completely show up everyone already dancing. Edward kept at my side. Damon and Stefan stood at the back doors. "I need a drink" I said to Edward. He nodded and led me to the tables of food. I was sure by now Jeremy and Bonnie were casting the spell on the room upstairs.

"I promised Alice a dance, I'll meet you out there ok" Edward said walking us to the doors.

"See you out there" I promised. I gave him a quick kiss before he disappeared to the dance floor.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Bella" Damon said behind me.

"Thank you Damon, your looking handsome as well" I smiled. "Is Katherine here yet?" I asked.

"Nope we haven't seen her" He answered. "But I'm sure she's here somewhere" He frowned.

"Well ill keep an eye out as you lot said"

"Save me a dance" He smiled.

"Later I promise" I smiled back.

"Great, I look forward to it" He is so big headed.

**An hour later :)**

Our plan was working, except for an unfortunate incident involving a girl we were going fine. I can't believe she would kill an innocent girl just to get her message across. Damon informed me Jeremy had given her the message about meeting them, next all she had to do was find Caroline and she would lead her to Damon and Stefan. I saw Edward outside. I went to exit the empty room when I heard someone enter behind me. I knew who it was. I turned but it was too late, she had me pinned against the wall before I could even utter her name. Her tight grasp around my throat chocking the air from me. She lifted me up a few inches of the ground, all I could do was grab at her claw like fingers as they constricted tighter around my neck. The memories of the night she turned me fogging up my mind. My nails failed to pry her away from me, she was just too strong.

"Hello Bella" She softly, smiling up at me. My eyes instinctively narrowed at her. "Tell me, where's Caroline?" she asked.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" I chocked out struggling to talk with the little air I was getting into my lungs. Her grip tightened.

"Tell me where she is?" she sneered. I couldn't tell right out could I, I had to make her believe she wasn't supposed to find her.

"No"

She frowned.

"Let me go Katherine" I whispered. My arms fell to my side, it was no use trying to overpower her. I sighed in defeat.

"Pathetic little Bella" she sneered. "Ive been watching you, you can't fight your own battles, you are always the one to be saved" Katherine smiled again but this one was more of a grimace. "You couldn't even help Damon and Stefan probably because your too afraid of your own strength"

"You know I don't understand how you snagged yourself such a hot boyfriend, Edward is it?" She asked. My jaw clenched. At my side both of my hands pulled into fists. "He could do so much better than you, Bella" she mocked. "Maybe I'll try it on with him"

That's it I thought. The anger built and my hand ripped hers from my throat. My feet swiftly hit the floor and I stepped forward hastily. I hit against the chest and she went flying hitting the far wall hard. It was good we were in an empty part of the house so no one would hear our fight. Katherine let out a groan but was on her feet instantly. I caught her by her arm and threw her against the wall once again. Holding her there by her upper arms. "Call me anything you want to stupid bitch" I snarled in her face. "But when you start saying stuff about Edward, I will hurt you"

She laughed in my face. I smashed her head against the wall one last time. "Im stronger than you" she smirked. "I really don't care".

Releasing her from my hold I backed away. "Caroline's is by the foyer" I said.

"Oh really, and what's with the change of mood?"She asked probably thinking it was a trick.

"I want you to leave me and my family alone" I said. She looked at me cautiously and began to back away when she got to the door she ran. I let out a deep breath and turned for the door. My eyes searched the crowd for Edward. "Hello" he said behind me. I turned round to face him. "How about that dance?" He asked, slipping his hand into mine.

"That sounds great" I smiled. He began twirling me towards the dance floor while I laughed.

Edward held me to his form. We swayed to the slow music. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see Elena.

"Bella what's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied. She grabbed me by the hand and led me into the bushes; Jeremy and Bonnie were already waiting there.

"What is going on you guys?"

"Were trying to kill Katherine" Bonnie answered.

"What? Your going to get yourselves killed"

"We know what we're doing Elena" said Bonnie.

"And what am is supposed to do if one of you get hurt" Elena said.

"It's not only you Elena, She's messed with all of us she has to be stopped" Jeremy told her. Elena looked back at all of us exasperated. Suddenly she fell forward.

"Elena" Jeremy yelled.

"Elena what is it?" Bonnie asked. We all ran to catch her, I saw what was wrong. A pool of blood began to grow on her back and I had to hold my breath. It began to seep down her back, soaking her shirt.

"O MY GOD its Katherine, she's linked to Katherine" Bonnie screamed. "Bella your the fastest tell them to stop NOW!" I barely heard the end of her sentence before I was of running into the house.

"STOP, STOP IT" I screamed when I reached the room. I ran to Damon and caught his arm. "SHE'S LINKED TO ELENA, WHAT YOU DO TO HER IS HAPPENING TO ELENA" Stefan had Katherine in a headlock on the floor. She smiled and stood up.

"You think your the only ones with a witch on your side?" she smirked. "Wrong and something tells me my witch is better than your witch" She grabbed the stake from Damon's hand.

"Is Elena ok?" Stefan asked.

"She will be Caroline will give her some blood or something" I replied.

"Well it looks like your stuck in here with me to Bella" Katherine pointed out. I remembered the spell on the room and sighed. Crap. "I bet Elena will love this" she mused. She brought the stake to her hand and cut along her palm. I ran for her but she pushed me out of the way with one move of her good hand. I landed on the chair that had been pushed over. I peered up to see her place the stake to her stomach. "This is really going to hurt" she said.

"Wait" Damon yelled.

"Ok so how about that moonstone?"

I groaned standing up. I righted the chair and sat down. "Why do have to be such a bitch?" I asked. Damon flashed me a devilish smile and gave me a wink.

"Why don't you just stay out of this Bella?" She shot back at me.

"Oh don't be mean girls we might be in here for a bit" Damon said calmly. He walked over the table and poured himself some scotch. Why do all of these houses have scotch? Damon really doesn't need it. "Drink?" he offered me. I shook my head.

"I'll take one of those" Katherine said. She walked over to him and held out her hand.

"Of course Miss Katherine" He mocked handing her the glass. Suddenly he had here pinned against the wall. Her glass slipped from her hand and clashed to the floor into crystal pieces. Me and Stefan at his back in seconds holding him back.

"Damon, don't" Stefan growled.

"Damon stop it" I said harshly.

"Yes Damon please" Katherine mock begged.

"The second the spells broken I'm going to drive a stake right through your heart" If she had one I added mentally.

"God your hot, when did you get so hot" she purred, she stroked her fingertips down his chest. He moved to let her go.

"Katherine" a women appeared at the door, she was holding the moonstone. "The spell on this room has been broken, your free to leave"

"Thank god" She sneered shooting me a disgusted look. The women handed her the moonstone. The moment it touched her skin she seized up, shaking and gasping.

"You should have told me another witch was involved" The women said as Katherine sank to the floor. "She's a bennet witch Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that"

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Elena's fine" She assured him. "The spell is broken, she'll heal quickly Bonnie's with her" we all stared at her bewildered. "I apologise for my involvement" she left without saying anything else. We watched as Katherine passed out.

"Well that went very well if I do say so myself" Damon laughed. "I'll take care of her" He said.

"Im going to find Edward will meet you at home" I said walking out of the room and back down to the party.

**Please review! I need to know what you lot think of the chapter there are only two chapters left of the story! Chocoholic96**:)


	20. Last day in Mystic falls

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 20**

**Bella pov**

Me and Edward lounged on the sofa, he played with my fingers will I explained what had happened with us and Katherine the night before. Edward sat straight up with me half on the sofa and half on his lap. He just kept smiling the whole way through my story. "What?" I asked when I finished, readjusting myself so I hugged into his side.

"Nothing" He dismissed. I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just you seem way more confident now" He explained. Now both my eyebrows went up. "No, I love it, I love you" He laughed nuzzling into my neck. I giggled when he started kissing up my neck to my ear. "I love you Bella" he whispered into my ear. I moved so we were facing and leaned in till my lips were inches from his.

"And I love you too, Edward" I breathed. He tried to close the distance but I quickly pulled away. "Now what are we doing for our final day in the gorgeous Mystic falls?" I asked. He looked at me playfully.

"I have a few ideas" He purred before pulling me back to him. He smiled as he kissed me.

"I like your ideas" I whispered catching my breath for a second. I saw him smile at me. I leant back into him, but was interrupted by the sound of the front down opening and closing very loudly. "What's wrong?" I asked Stefan, hastily righting myself to sit next to Edward. I saw him wink out of the corner of my eye and felt myself blush. Damon eyed us both and gave me a sly smile. I returned him a look of death, which only seemed to make him smile wider than before.

"It's Elena" Stefan replied, "She's gone missing!"

"Katherine told me last night that she was in danger, and now it turns out she never returned home last night from the ball" Damon explained. "Bonnie gave us her location we come back here to get some weapons" at that second he ran from the room, he reappeared moments later with a black bag.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

He shook his head, "no its fine". They both headed for the door. "Will call you with updates later" He called.

**In the evening :)**

Edward and I decided to spend the day up by the falls, I wasn't really a fan of the walking aspect of it all but the view was beautiful when you got to the top. We walked through the door, Edward was still laughing at that fact that even with my new ability of 'balance' I managed to fall into the shallow part of the river. I frowned my clothes were still a bit damp and I wasn't seeing the hilarious side of it quite just yet. We were met with Stefan who was talking to a woman with short black her.

"Hi" I said to Stefan not sure what to say. We didn't have to have Jasper with us to sense the tense in the room. "Who's this?" I asked tentatively.

"Im Rose" The women replied. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Im Bella" I said. "Stefan is Elena ok?"

"Yeah she's fine I took her home" He answered. I nodded and went to the stairs, Edward followed.

"Bye Rose" I smiled, "Goodnight Stefan".

I led Edward up the stairs to my bedroom. I felt sad that we were leaving tomorrow; I was going to miss everyone so much. Especially Damon and his stupid big headedness.

**That's the chapter! I know it's a bit short and none of the twilight characters were in on the Elijah thing but I could have Bella helping in every situation :( Anyway the next chapter will be the last chapter where Bella says goodbye to everyone. Please review! And tell me what you think of the chapter the next will be up soon. Chocoholic96:)**


	21. Goodbye Damon

**My twilight diaries**

**Chapter 21**

**This is the last chapter thank you to everyone who has reviewed, story alerted and favourite this story :)**

**Bella pov**

Carlisle and the Cullen's were finishing packing everything into the cars. We were getting everything together for our long trip back, well not to long the Cullen's drive too fast way too fast for my liking. Elena and Caroline had come to say goodbye. "Bye" the said together as they hugged me.

"Bye" I said back. "Call me if you have any more trouble ok" I told Elena. "Im always happy to help you all"

"Your come back and visit right?" Caroline asked.

"Of course I will" I smiled. Stefan walked up and gave me a quick hug.

"Bye" he said.

"Bye Stefan"

Damon stood away from them all. I smiled walking up to him. "Bye Damon" I sighed.

"Bye Bella" He said. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Im going to miss you Damon" I whispered into his chest. He rested his head on my head.

"Im going to miss you to Bella" He whispered back. He pulled back but still held me to him. "Promise me your call me if you decide you want more than Edward" He smirked flashing me his charming smile. I rolled my eyes.

"your be the first one I come too" I smirked back at him.

"But seriously don't be afraid to come and see me anytime"

"I hope too" I whispered. "And don't forget what I said, you have to let people in, your a great person your easy to love believe me" His eyes wondered to Stefan and Elena who were talking to the Cullen's. "She likes Damon" I said pulling he's attention back to me. "She cares about you Damon"

He smiled, "you better get going". I pulled away from him, he still held my hand. "Love you Bella" He whispered.

"Love you too Damon" I started walking and felt my hand slip from his. I looked back quickly to see him smile and give me a wink. I smiled back. "Let's get going" I said to Edward. He motioned to the car. He leant over me and opened the door. "Bye Bella" Elena and Stefan said again.

"Bye" the door shut and the car started driving down the drive behind Rosalie's. I waved as the boarding house finally disappeared behind me. This had been a very interesting vacation with my family. I only hoped we would be seeing the Salvatore's, Elena and Caroline again soon.

**That's the last chapter and the end of my twilight diaries. Thank you again to everyone i hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Chocoholic96 :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**My twilight diaries**

**Authors note**

**I'm writing to tell you about a sequel to my twilight diaries. It's only a few chapters about Bella and Damon moments.**


End file.
